


A quiet moment

by SmonksTheMuse



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Luke being gentle with his father, Prompt Fic, Vader survives ROTJ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmonksTheMuse/pseuds/SmonksTheMuse
Summary: Prompt from anonymous on tumblr: "Luke being gentle with his father".





	

Calling the last two days ‘intense’ would be an understatement, and Luke was positive things would get worse before they got better. He was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Everything, from the battle of Endor to the destruction of the second Death Star and everything in between, weighed on him constantly. But he wouldn’t rest just yet.

Not yet.

It was because of Leia’s authority and persuasion, Han’s rank as General, and Luke’s own status as ‘hero of the Rebellion’ that the three of them (two rather reluctant, but trusting him) were able to get his father the immediate medical care that saved his life.

Even with their combined efforts, convincing the Alliance Council to give aid to Darth Vader had been an uphill battle. In a way, it was lucky that his father was so gravely injured; the Council had not had time for lengthy discussions, a decision had needed to be made  _then_ ; let Darth Vader die, or save his life.

Thankfully, the majority had chosen the latter, even if only because they desired to see him executed later after a trial.

Luke didn’t care what their reasoning was. He could deal with that later.

Right now, he was with his father.

He was a few hours into recovery; the medics had told Luke the basics of what they had done to stabilize him, and begin healing the damage done to his body –  _what was left of it_ , they had said disgustedly, and Luke hadn’t liked the sound of that at all but he’d held off on asking for now – by Palpatine’s electrocution. It had sounded like he was far from finished healing, but the important thing was that his life no longer hung by a thread. He was breathing steadily, with the black mask replaced by a clear one that didn’t hide his face hooked up to his suit’s respirator;  _why didn’t you take his armor off_ , he had asked, but was given only sick looks and the promise of a full medical report later.

Luke pushed those thought from his mind. His father was as safe as he could be right now, under the circumstances, and Luke wasn’t going to leave his side, physically or mentally, until he was well.

As Luke sat quietly by his father’s bedside, unsure of what to do but wanting to help in some way, he reached over, hesitantly, and brushed his knuckles over the side of Vader’s face, gently as he could; he was still sedated, and though it should be wearing off soon, Luke didn’t want to wake his father too early. Tired as he himself was, he knew it must be nothing compared to his father.

Light though Luke’s touch was, Vader stirred. Luke froze, but didn’t remove his hand. “Father…?” He asked quietly.

For a long moment, he received no answer, and he’d begun to wonder if the man had fallen back asleep when he heard an even quieter “Luke…”

Luke moved his hand to Vader’s shoulder, and whispered back, “I’m here, father. You’re safe.”

His father’s eyelids fluttered, and with what seemed to be great effort, he opened them, found Luke’s face, and rasped, “Are…you…?”

Luke felt the hot rush of tears behind his eyes, but he held them back and gave a watery smile, nodding. “Yes. I’m safe too.”

“That’s…good…” Vader said, his eyes closing. He was drifting back to sleep. “My son… is safe…”

“Yes, father.” Luke leaned over from where he sat and gently pressed his forehead to his father’s temple. He closed his eyes, basking in the closeness, and stayed like that long after sleep had taken his father. “We’re both safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic and others can be found on my tumblr: vintage-smokestack.tumblr.com


End file.
